


I Hear You | So Listen!

by JustLetUsAdoreYou



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Axca - Freeform, Bigender Lance, Bisexual Lance, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Ezor - Freeform, Gay Keith, Lotora, M/M, Matt loves lance, Multi, Not end game, Shiro x Adam at first, Shiro x Curtis at the end, Zethrid - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, klance, modernau, short lance, tall Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLetUsAdoreYou/pseuds/JustLetUsAdoreYou
Summary: There is a show called The Paladin Games, this show has a theme each season, the theme this year is Relationships. But one of the couples can’t seem to make it, so Lance and Keith (who are strangers to each other) get roped into the show and must pretend to be a real couple. The timeline is set, backstory is ready, they have scripts, all they have to do is get along, or at least act like it. Is that too much to ask?Based on the K-drama I Hear You, you should definitely check it out.
Relationships: James x Allura, James x Kinkade, Klance - Relationship, Lotora - Relationship, Shadam - Relationship, Shurtis - Relationship





	I Hear You | So Listen!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so pls correct me if I make mistakes. There will be some Spanish parts and it will be from google translate. Voltron isn’t mine at all, and the idea is based from a K- drama I Hear You. None of the images are mine and there is a character who dies but it ain’t that gory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really all knowing, so I don’t really understand height, sorry if the height doesn’t make sense. Basically, Keith is supposed to be taller than Shiro by, like, two inches, and the top of Lance’s head goes under Keith’s chin. Adam is shorter than Shiro and everyone is the same height but older? Ya know? https://images.app.goo.gl/JNNYkaAVLxwTuqi37 where I got the heights from.

**_Height link:_** <https://images.app.goo.gl/JNNYkaAVLxwTuqi37>

“Greetings my beloved Yalmors! As you all know, my name is Coran. Or if you don’t, and are just joining us, Hello there! And welcome to The Paladin Games, a show where we invite famous people from all over the world to compete against each other in out of this world challenges! Each season we have a different theme, this season’s theme is relationships.”  
A loud voice rang out from seemingly nowhere. The crowd ‘ohh~ed’. Coran chuckled, “Yes, yes, you all love romantic drama don’t you? But we haven’t only invited couples, we’ve invited family relationships, friendships, acquaintanceships and romantic relationships. Now enough with the chitty chatty! My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, as always, your host!”

“Yes, thank you Coran! Hi, I’m Luxia-” A woman with long blond hair and a small fake crown on the side of her head, started speaking on stage but was then interrupted by a short round guy,“I’m Blumfump!” The chubby dude was then pushed aside by a girl with blue highlights. “Oh! Oh! I’m Plaxum!” An emo reject with short hair and bangs covering both their eyes waved to the crowd lazily, “And I’m Swirn.” The crowd laughed at their antics. Luxia cleared her voice, annoyed, “ Ahem, _anyways_ , we are the judges and referees, we shall determine who wins and explain the rules to you guys, and our participants. Speaking of them, before we see them, let’s get to know more about them, shall we? We’ve asked each of the teams to fill out a survey about themselves and their team. Eyes to the screen please.” After that was said, Luxia walked of the stage while the three younger adults gestured to the giant screen behind them.

* * *

Team Punk: Relationship? Best Friends, Members? Pidge and Hunk, Team wrote- We are totally gonna win! Us nerds are totally gonna leave the other teams in the dust! _**Image of Both of them on screen:**_ <https://images.app.goo.gl/Xk3AndK6iWm2CShW7> _**(Totes platonic)**_

~Pidge: Full Name? Pidge Emile Gunderson, Gender? Male, Age? 19, Close Family? Coleen Gunderson-Mom Sam Holt- Dad Matt Holt- Brother, Sexuality? Asexual, Occupation? Computer and Information Research Scientist/ Professional gamer, Romance Status? Single Pringle Forever!!!, Height? 4 feet 13 inches, Pidge wrote- Sup. So, what ya need to know about me (I suppose) is that I may be short, but I can defend myself just fine. I have known Hunk and Lance/Lucy since elementary, they are both smart in their own way, but still manage to get in dumb trouble. I sadly get into trouble with them. My favorite color is green, I am an ambivert, and I swear if you say anything scientifically and/or grammatically incorrect in this show of yours I will not hesitate to correct you with a huge ass chalkboard. (I hope the un bearable noise will make you remember what I taught you). I would rather focus on my work then be in a romantic relationship right now. I love peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts, they’re so dry. I also sweat a lot. Unrelated to the peanuts... 

_**Image of Pidge on the jumbo screen:**_ [https://images.app.goo.gl/dQpewUuKLkH1exro9 ](https://images.app.goo.gl/dQpewUuKLkH1exro9%C2%A0%20%C2%A0)

~Hunk: Full Name? Tsuyoshi “Hunk” Garret, Gender? Male, Age? 22, Close Family? Kristen Garret- Mom, Carol Garcia Garret- Mom, Mune “Tori” Garret- Sister, Quinn Garret- Nibbling (Non-binary sibling), Sexuality? Pansexual, Occupation? Head Chef of The Hawaiian Balmera, Romance Status? Single but willing to mingle, Height? 5 feet 10 inches, Hunk wrote- Hi! So, what you need to know is that I love cooking! It’s my passion and dream to make food for people. Why I like it is because it brings people together, it brings smiles and warmth and comfort. My best friends are Lance and Pidge. I am not really proud of what trouble we get into, but let’s just say that I know all the police officer’s names from a small station in Florida. We all used to live there. I am African/American and Samoan, this headband on my forehead is from my birth mother, she died when giving birth to me, that’s all I have of her. But it’s alright because I have my fabulous mothers and siblings. I love them very much. I know I’ll find my true love, but I don’t think it’ll happen anytime soon if Pidge and Lance keep saying “You’re too good for ‘em”. 

_**Image of Hunk on Jumbo screen P.S Lance was the one who uploaded it:** _<https://images.app.goo.gl/taEhNcXNFRS96mZT7>

* * *

Team A and That Other Guy: Relationship? Family, Members? Adam, Atlas, and Shiro, Team wrote- Altas and I are gonna rock this show, I’m the smarts and sassy, Atlas is the excitement and creativity, and Shiro is buff as hell so that’s a plus! (But he ain’t really necessary ;) ) 

**_Image of them on Jumbo screen (When they got the papers to adopt Atlas):_ ** <https://images.app.goo.gl/z8brLbAjAai9egF66>

~Adam: Full Name? Adam Smith Shirogane, Gender? Male, Age? 37, Close Family? John Smith- Father, Takashi Shirogane- Husband, Atlas Ace Shirogane- Son, Mary Smith- Sister, Akiyama Shirogane- Mother-in-law, Hiroshi Shirogane- Father-in-law, Keith Akira Kogane Shirogane- lil’ Brother-in-law, Sexuality? Homosexual, Occupation? Work from home dad/ Video game designer, Romance Status? TAKEN ( **Shiro, I ain’t going no where..** ), Height? 5ft 9in, Adam wrote- Hello, a few things you should know are, I am neat as fudge, I imply cussing but can’t actually cuss cause I have a son, I am sassy, I am the fun parent no matter what ‘Kashi says, and though I don’t show it at times, I love Tashi-washi with all my heart. I love my son to the tips of the universe. I will also be embarrassing my son so if your his friend or know him, boy I have some stories for you! 

_**Image of Adam on Jumbo screen (Shiro caught him doing cosplay):**_ <https://images.app.goo.gl/ydKnmsc8zPDhQfjt7>

~Shiro: Full Name? Takashi Shirogane, Gender? Male, Age? 39, Close Family? Akiyama Shirogane- Mom, Hiroshi Shirogane- Father, Keith Akira Kogane Shirogane- Lil’ Brother, Adam Smith Shirogane- Husband, Atlas Ace Shirogane- Son, John Smith- Father-in-law, Mary Smith- Evil Sister-in-law, Sexuality? Homosexual, Occupation? Air Force pilot, Romance Status? If lost, return to Adam ( **You can have him** ), Height? 6ft, Shiro wrote- Hey, my name is Takashi Shirogane (but everyone calls me Shiro, save for Adam) and here are a little facts about me. I might seem big and cold, but I’m honestly a big plushie..gorila. I met my husband by rivalry. There was an arcade and I was considered the best..until the creator of the game came in and cheated! My hair is stylish and no, I do _not_ wear eyeliner...OK only just a tad bit..I love my son and husband more than anything in the world and would do anything for them, it’s mostly the reason I’m here. I heard that my brother is going to attend the show with his significant other. _Goodness_ me and Adam are going to have fun humiliating him😏! 

_**Image of Shiro on Jumbo screen:**_ <https://images.app.goo.gl/4ung5FeWT1PYQvog9>

~Atlas: Full Name? Atlas Ace Shirogane, Gender? Teen boy, Age? 14, Close Family? Adam Smith Shirogane- Dad, Takashi Shirogane- Father, Keith Akira Kogane Shirogane- Uncle/Big cool bro, Akiyama Shirogane- Grandma, Hiroshi Shirogane- Grandpa, John Smith- Cool Grandpa, Mary Smith- Fav Auntie, Sexuality? Still figuring it out (Queer), Occupation? Sucker! I still get free everything until my parents kick me out to actually start working, Romance Status? Haven’t experienced love yet, Height? 164 cm, Atlas wrote- To my friends out there watching this. Don’t listen to Adam or Shiro cause they’re filthy liars. Thats all. No, I’m not giving anymore of my personal info you creeps. Ever heard of stranger danger? 

_**Image of Atlas on Jumbo screen:**_ <https://images.app.goo.gl/Gjd2DutiYfdnSWKA7>

* * *

  
Team Lesbians: Relationship? Acquaintanceship, Members? Zethrid, Ezor, Axca, and Narti, Team wrote- We may be young, but we are nothing less than strong woman ready to take down anything standing in our way! 

**_Image of Team on Jumbo screen:_ ** <https://images.app.goo.gl/F6LTzU5GVayW8Xq4A>

~Zethrid: Full Name? Samantha “Zethrid” Lapiz, Gender? Full on Beefy Woman ( **Ezor!** ), Age? 20, Close family? Mitch Iverson Lapiz- Dad, Ellen Sanda (no longer married to my Dad)- Mother, Sexuality? Lesbian Bitch, Duh, Occupation? Police officer, Romance Status? ..has a crush (* **Ezor screams, excitedly, in the background*** ), Height? six feet and ten inches, Zethrid wrote- Don’t fuck with me. Plain and simple. 

**_Image of Zethrid on Jumbo screen:_** <https://images.app.goo.gl/NPuGKxuiEcMQq4ez7>

~Ezor: Full Name? Missy “Ezor” Strauss, Gender? Sexy motherfucker Woman, Age? 18, Close family? Cindy Strauss- Mom, Stuart Strauss- Younger Brother, Sexuality? Flirty Lesbian, Occupation? Police officer, Romance Status? My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, Height? 5 feet and 9 inches, Ezor wrote- Fuck me but don’t annoy me. 

_**Image of Ezor on Jumbo screen:** _ <https://images.app.goo.gl/S7obw6hyqnSHFboV6>

~Axca: Full Name? Coraline “Axca” Tang, Gender? Mommy Woman, Age? 19, Close family? Jian Tang- Father, Sexuality? Mommy Lesbian, Occupation? Police officer, Romance Status? I have a cutie in mind and with this body I’ll surely get her, Height? 5ft 9in, Axca wrote- I’ll judge you then fuck you up. 

**_Image of Axca on Jumbo screen:_ ** <https://images.app.goo.gl/GA7yvSUr27EGEsv96>

~Narti: Full Name? Naina “Narti” Baluch, Gender? Power Woman, Age? 18, Close family? Aamna Baluch- umm (mother), Shayan Baluch- abū (father), Adeel Baluch- akhi (little brother), Sexuality? Rebellion Lesbian (umm and abū are trying to convince me otherwise), Occupation? Police officer and part time fortune teller, Romance Status? Umm forcing me on blind dates she sets up with her friends, Height? 5ft 11in, Narti wrote- …Leave me the fuck alone. 

**_Image of Narti on Jumbo screen (It was a one time thing)_** :<https://images.app.goo.gl/z3XYbmRYzfpinRtg6>

* * *

Team Purple: Relationship? Romantic, Members? Keith and Lance, Team wrote- [BLANK]

~Lance: Full Name? Lance/Lucy Charles McClain, Gender? Bigender [Girl & Boy], Age? 22, Close family? Maria Gonzalez McClain- Mom, Luis McClain- Second Older brother, Marco McClain- Big Brother, Rachel Charles McClain- Twin sister, Veronica McClain- Older sister, Nadia McClain- Niece, Silvio McClain- Nephew, Kristin Warren McClain- Sister-in-law, Tyler Warren- Brother-in-law, Opal Hernandez McClain- Sister-in-law, Luchita Hernandez McClain- Little Sister-in-Law, Luz Maria McClain- Abuela, Donato McClain- Abuelo, Wister Gonzalez- Grandfather, Sexuality? Bisexual, Occupation? Fashion Designer, Romance Status? Taken obvs, Height? 5ft 9in, Lance/Lucy wrote- Hi! My fav color is blue, my fav food is anything my mom cooks and garlic knots, I absolutely _love_ Keith, and I have a huge ass family. My bestest friends are Hunk and Pidge. Hunk is a cinnamon roll, Pidge is a pickle gremlin.They’ve been through it all with me. As you know, I’m a fashion designer, and I’m determined to make it in the fashion world. You all know me because of my DIY channel on PugianTube, but I’ll asure you I’m more than just arts and crafts, I am pretty flexible and fit from doing yoga, gymnastics, and all types of dance. I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed but Keith’s pretty smart so we’ll be fine! (P.S. I talk a lot) 

**_Image of Lance/Lucy on Jumbo screen(Gosh he is such a model):_ ** <https://images.app.goo.gl/EN8QzXL4zFPS51AD7>

~Keith: Full Name? Keith Akira Kogane Shirogane, Gender? Male, Age? 24, Close family? Akiyama Shirogane- Stepmother, Hiroshi Shirogane- Stepfather, Takashi Shirogane- Big Stepbrother, Adam Smith Shirogane- Brother-in-law, Atlas Ace Shirogane- Nephew, John Smith- Stepdad-in-law, Mary Smith- Evil Stepsister-in-law, Sexuality? Homosexual, Occupation? Blacksmith/Swordsmith, Romance Status? Taken, Height? 6ft 3in, Keith wrote- [BLANK] 

**_Image of Keith on Jumbo screen (The only photo available to the public):_ ** <https://images.app.goo.gl/LsSNbBXYvGu1PTQW7>

* * *

“Alright Yalmors! I think it’s time to meet our teams! Please give a round of applause for…”


End file.
